The present invention is related to circuits and methods used for processing information, and more particularly to circuits and methods for detecting, identifying and/or removing undesired content.
The generation and spreading of computer viruses are major problems in computer systems and computer networks. A computer virus is a program that is capable of attaching to other programs or sets of computer instructions, replicating itself, and performing unsolicited actions. Viruses may be embedded, for example, in email attachments, files downloaded from the Internet, and various application files. In some cases, such computer viruses may result in mild interference with system performance up to destruction of data and/or undermining of system integrity.
Various software products have been developed to detect and in some cases eliminate computer viruses from a system. Such software products are installed by organizations on either individual computers or in relation to computer networks. However, with the multitude of known viruses and the almost weekly proliferation of new viruses, execution of software to check for viruses often has a noticeable negative impact on the operation of the computers and computer systems that it is designed to protect. This negative impact may often become substantial, and in some cases more substantial than the impact posed by many potential viruses.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for detecting, identifying and/or removing undesired content.